<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Beautiful Other Half by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28235304">My Beautiful Other Half</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Color Blindness, Platonic Soulmates, Soulmate Color AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:54:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28235304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>HueningKai meets his Soulmate who can’t distinguish colors.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Soobin/Huening Kai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Beautiful Other Half</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>HueningKai isn’t popular in school but he’s not one to turn down parties where ladies will be.</p><p>Now, HueningKai ended up on couch with his phone as the drunken students rant about random nonsense.</p><p>One of students suddenly snatched his phone from couch. “Who you talking to?”</p><p>HueningKai tries to take it back, but the other students beside him held his arms. The ring leader drops the phone in the punch bowel.</p><p>HueningKai grits his teeth as the ring leader takes a cup from the bowel and goes to force it in HueningKai’s mouth.</p><p>The other students cheering on, while rest in line of bathroom from either spiked punch bowel or wanting to be high.</p><p>HueningKai chokes as sour punch contents entering his throat without a break.</p><p>The music stopped once his eyes caught 
Soobin walking down the steps from his room with a big grin.</p><p>Colors invaded his vision, which made him thought the punch was drugged.</p><p>He lost unconscious.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>